falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scipio
Scipio is a super mutant who was once part of the Master's Army and is still ultimately fighting for the Unity, even though he has lost everything doing so. His stubbornness borders on madness, and he remains hostile to normies. Scipio's almost familial relationship with his super mutants has kept them together, even if he is a bit too abrasive sometimes. Biography Service in the Master’s Army Scipio was born in 2140 but only became a super mutant in 2154, becoming part of the Master's Army after being FEV dipped in Mariposa Military Base. A foot soldier in the Master's Army, Scipio fought the Master's enemies in various places across New California. Scipio gave himself completely to the Unity, but that did not repair the damage that the FEV dipping did. All his memories of his life before becoming a super mutant were lost. Scipio wanted to learn more about his origins and searched far and wide for where he came from. He was rather unsuccessful in his early attempts. This made Scipio bitter and angry at the world, as the Unity's message was not satisfying enough to mend his damaged mind. In his search for his origins, Scipio made several friends among the Master's Army. His first friend was named Achilles, a chain-smoking snarker who only vaguely associated with the Master's ideology. The two connected over long patrols in the wasteland talking to one another, learning each other’s wants and desires. Scipio wanted to serve the Master but also learn his origins while Achilles just wanted to survive and had some less than happy thoughts about the Master. Scipio, a conscientious but fearful person, quietly agreed with some of Achilles’s points but told him to be quiet so as not to anger the Master. Achilles minded Scipio’s words but still remained as snarky as ever. Another friend Scipio made was Buttons, a rather sensitive individual for being a super mutant. Though he retained all the physical hallmarks of a super mutant, Buttons was still inside the shy sensitive teenager who had been dipped in FEV, mostly because he had retained most of his memories of life before becoming a mutant. He fought for the Master’s Army but out of a sense of duty, not of ardor. Button’s sensitivity and retained memories brought out parental feelings in Scipio, and he protected Buttons like one of his own, though he did let Achilles taunt Buttons on occasion. In exchange for Scipio’s kindness, Buttons built his friend his distinctive sentry bot armor. Most Scipio’s days were spent patrolling the wastes looking to raid caravan. It was rather boring work honestly, and Scipio hungered for an actual challenge, a battle to test the mettle of the Master’s Army. That was all while he was still searching for where he came from. It was almost instinctual at that point, the search for a real home. Scipio rationalized it with his obedience to the Unity but still, his origins often weighed more on his mind than the Master. Scipio finally succeeded in 2160, finding his place of origin. He managed to track down one of the super mutants who had abducted him, who told Scipio outright that he had been taken from Vault 17. That answer only somewhat satisfied Scipio’s inquisitive attitude, but he broke off his search for home after that. Scipio did not know where or what Vault 17 was. Scipio denied the super mutant's words that Vault 17 had been "emptied out" and insisted that the vault was still out there. The other mutant shot that denial down, and Scipio solemnly accepted the situation. At that moment, Scipio chose his life in the Unity over his life in Vault 17. He and his friends continued to serve in the Master's Army even as the Vault Dweller emerged from Vault 13, someone that would change the Core Region forever. The fall of the Unity, the Master's Army, and the Master himself happened in late 2161 and early 2162. Most of this happened while Scipio was out on patrol outside Mariposa. By the time Scipio had heard the Master had been killed, Mariposa's vats and its garrison were also destroyed. This sent what remained of the Master's Army into chaos, and numerous super mutants vied for control of what remained of the once great army. Rallying his closest friends in the Master's Army around him, Scipio managed to recruit a couple more super mutants including some elite nightkin. One of these nightkin was Rosa, a flirty female super mutant. Scipio and his band of super mutants camped out north of Mariposa Military Base. The super mutants had a little council on what to do next. After much discussion, Scipio and the three others agreed that they should go north to a better climate, away from those who had killed the Master and broken their dream of Unity. A New Home After the end of the little council, Scipio announced their plan to the other super mutants. The announcement was met with some cries of indignation. The nightkin in the group wanted to continue fighting the humans in the Core Region instead of leaving to go north. It took close to an entire day to convince the nightkin to come with the rest of the group. Rosa was especially hard to convince, but Scipio managed to accomplish it using some of his rather goofy persuasion skills. After deciding their direction, Scipio’s super mutants left their camp in late 2162. The group made good head-way at first but began running into problems as they got farther. The super mutants began to encounter more and more Oregon tribals as they forged north, mostly due to the group avoiding roads through human settlements such as Grant's Pass, Umpqua, and Lebanon. Scipio seemingly found a new home for his people in 2163 at Green Peter Lake, and the group settled down there to build a new mutant society. The super mutants built a couple of logs cabins, set up a small stockade around the cabins, and established Green Peter Lake as their new home. Taking the biggest log cabin as his own, Scipio became leader of the community at Green Peter Lake and pledged himself to protect the mutants under his charge. Scipio also built a shrine to the Master in the center of the stockade so the super mutants could still pay homage to their Dark God. The community at Green Peter Lake succeeded for the next couple years as the super mutants went about their business, indulging in their hobbies and exploring the nearby area. Scipio set about doing some personal activities, making it his goal to find himself a mate and help the community prosper. At the same time, Buttons took up the role of the town mechanic/blacksmith while Achilles spent most of his days hunting along with the nightkin. Soon after the community's creation, it became clear that the residents had to decide whether to allow outsiders to visit or to bar them from entering. Though many of the super mutants, especially the nightkin, were paranoid about outsiders, the community eventually decided to let in traders and travelers in 2165. Green Peter Lake met its first obstacle in 2166 when a hunting party of Oregon tribals strayed near the walls of the stockade. The hunting party came near the stockade, alarming the super mutants guarding the walls. The two sides, unable to communicate and scared, opened fire on each other after a series of taunts were exchanged. Almost the entire hunting party was killed while the super mutants were unscathed. This incident came to Scipio's attention, but he brushed this aside since his experience in the Master's Army taught him not to care about human lives. He had more concerning things to think about, like weening the nightkin off of the last of their Stealth Boys. In the next couple years, Green Peter Lake continued to thrive with its super mutants living pretty fulfilling lives in a communal fashion. The community mostly made its living off of its hunters, who sold meat and skins to traders from all over. In 2172, Scipio finally succeeded in scoring a mate when he and Rosa went steady. The two had a long happy relationship in Green Peter Lake and even adopted a centaur named Lou as a sort of surrogate child. Achilles often taunted Scipio as his new status as the "town dad", a title Scipio embraced wholeheartedly. The winter of 2180 brought a new more sinister threat to Scipio's doorstep. Reports of a strange super mutant skirting around the outskirts of the stockade began coming in the dead of winter. Hoping to take in a new resident, Scipio went outside the stockade and offered the enigmatic mutant refuge at his community in Green Peter Lake. The super mutant, only introducing himself as Albert, quietly followed Scipio back to the stockade. Scipio’s good-faith in super mutants was misplaced. Albert proved to be anti-social and indifferent to the social norms of Green Peter Lake, particularly the reverence held for the Master’s shrine. Albert’s irreverence for the Master infuriated Scipio, though few other longtime residents of the stockade still paid homage to the Scipio’s shrine either. Scipio’s hatred of Albert alarmed many in the community, and Rosa even confronted Scipio about, though he brushed her off about it. The situation bubbled over after a personal dispute between Albert, his girlfriend Yaga, and a mutant named Zero became something of a public spectacle as the three argued in the street in early 2181. Scipio, seeing an opportunity, entered the fray and tried to apprehend both Albert and Zero for “disturbing the peace”. One thing led to another, and Albert ended up dead. Whether it was at Scipio or Zero’s hand is unknown, but Zero was ultimately the one exiled for murder. After the little incident, Scipio seemed a little too happy that the community was, in his words, "back to normal". However, things were hardly "normal". The relentless hunting of Achilles and the nightkin had killed off the wildlife around Green Peter Lake by 2172, from which they moved on to the wider Willamette Valley. In the years leading up to 2200, the super mutant hunters killed off a massive number of animals. That, combined with other factors, triggered a famine around 2202 which sent the local Oregon tribals into chaos. From the chaos emerged one man: a dynamic young chief named Like A Mountain. Chief Like A Mountain united all the other major tribes after a devastating two-year war and drew their attention to the source of their ills (and a useful common enemy): the super mutants of Green Peter Lake. The war between Chief Like A Mountain and Scipio was one for the ages, a conflict that spanned nearly two decades. It began in 2205 when Chief Like A Mountain first assaulted Green Peter Lake in a direct attack with hundreds of tribals. The huge attack initially demoralized the super mutants, but Scipio rallied them and smashed the tribal horde before it even got to the stockade's walls. Like A Mountain fled with the rest of his men and considered his options. In mid-2205, a low-intensity guerrilla war began in the bush around Green Peter Lake with Oregon tribals constantly ambushing super mutants who left the stockade's walls. That made life more or less insufferable for many residents of Green Peter Lake, especially the hunters. A couple more battles were fought in the next couple of years, all won by the super mutants, but Like A Mountain was able to keep the pressure on. In 2208, the tribals finally killed their first super mutant, Jill. That enraged many in Green Peter Lake, with some wanting to leave and others wanting revenge. Scipio sided with those looking for revenge, stubbornly refusing to leave his home, and the rest of the community followed suit. Many tribals died in the following weeks. However, after 2207 there was always an air of dissatisfaction in the air in Green Peter Lake. That dissatisfaction built up until 2221, when it exploded. The super mutants were not willing to tolerate the tribals anymore and were ready to leave Green Peter Lake, with or without Scipio. Scipio extended the process as long as he could protesting with his fellow super mutants, but that would not cut it. In the summer of 2221, Scipio and his super mutants decided it was finally time to pack and move on. Conditions were just too harsh to remain in Green Peter Lake. The super mutants burned down their former community, not wanting to leave anything for the tribals to loot, and struck out north for new lands that hopefully would be free of pesky humans. Dominion in Portland Scipio did not get over the loss of Green Peter Lake for a long time and it added to his internalized bitterness, already present since the death of the Master. However, now this bitterness was directed at his own group as well as outsiders, as he saw them at fault for forcing him to leave his new home. The only thing that seemed to get him through the day was Rosa, who comforted Scipio in any way she knew how. Going further north, Scipio’s super mutants first headed through Salem and considered settling there. Scipio decided against it though, seeing Salem as utterly dead, and headed further north towards Portland. In 2222, Scipio and his super mutants arrived on the outskirts of Portland, still trying to make their way north. It soon became obvious that Portland was more inhabited than Salem had been, and Scipio proceeded with caution, fearing raiders or angry villagers. Indeed, Scipio’s super mutants did get ambushed, as he had expected, and the super mutants annihilated the ambushers. Capturing one of the attackers, Scipio interrogated him and found out these people were vault dwellers, just like he had been before being dipped. That awakened something in Scipio. He decided then and there that they were staying in Portland for a while. Thusly began the Mutant War in Portland. The next three years was spent skirmishing with the vault dwellers, who Scipio now knew came from the settlement Polis, all over Portland. Scipio’s appearance, an armored super mutant, terrified the vault dwellers and his tactics outmaneuvered them on numerous occasions. Scipio end goal was to take Polis, but he knew his group was not quite ready for that. The continual skirmishes eventually made Polis grow desperate and reach out to mercenaries and scavengers for help. When one of the renewed attacked killed two super mutants, Scipio decided to withdraw from Portland to the south. He had not lost yet though. Scipio’s super mutants were demoralized as they fled south, but Scipio managed to regain their admiration with his discovery of a pre-War weapons cache that the super mutants happily looted. Scipio also managed to had several little councils in 2226 to determine what the other super mutants wanted, as he felt knowing what they wanted was important. They all wanted revenge on Polis. After about a year of rest, Scipio and his super mutants returned to Portland to find it in chaos, an unexpected but welcome development. Scipio upon his return to Portland wanted to sack Polis to get the point across that he was the strongest now, and that is exactly what he did. Polis’s council initially tried to negotiate with the super mutants but Scipio was resolute: “Polis must be destroyed.” In 2226, Scipio and his super mutants attacked Polis, performing the Rape of Polis. The super mutants under Scipio committed horrific crimes to the remaining residents of Polis, including torture, murder, and rape, in return for years of war. That brutality led some super mutants to leave Scipio, but others’ loyalty led them to still stay with Scipio’s terrifying visage. After the Rape of Polis, Scipio and his band of super mutants constantly preyed on settlements founded by vault dwellers who fled from Polis. The super mutants even managed to wipe out the vault dwellers at Pittock Mansion and made that their base of operations in 2230. The expansive pre-War mansion made a perfect new home for the super mutants, who Scipio distributed pieces to in an almost familial fashion. The next five years for super mutants were spent raiding Portland and the surrounding area. Scipio and his super mutants accumulated a large amount loot in those years, and the loot was also divided fairly among the group, though Scipio and Rosa got the lion's share. The super mutants at Pittock Mansion prospered for a while. However, Scipio was not as comfortable as he had been in Green Peter Lake. He had felt the loss of home before and saw it as coming for him in Portland, whether he liked it or not. The wake-up call came in 2235 when a grand coalition of Portland’s settlements attacked Pittock Mansion. The coalition was not well-armed but was dangerous because of their numbers. A couple of the super mutants were killed in the battle, unlike in the war against the tribals. Scipio's super mutants managed to repel the coalition with Scipio personally crippling their leader Alejandro. Nevertheless, the coalition got their point across: super mutants were not welcome in Portland. The super mutants survived the attack on their base but did not have the same offensive capabilities they did before. Scipio worked hard to rebuild the group's confidence over the next few years, but most of the super mutants just wanted to stay at Pittock Mansion instead of going out on raids. For a couple of years, only Scipio, Rosa, and couple of other super mutants would brave the ruins of Portland. However, a new threat would soon emerge to get in Scipio's way: the Mutant Hunters. The Mutant Hunters would be what finally broke Scipio. Learning from the super mutants’ methods, the Mutant Hunters turned the slaughterers’ brutality back on them. That sent Scipio further into mania as he feared retribution for what seemed the first time. The Mutant Hunters began to make substantial progress against the super mutants in a battle near Mount Tabor in 2248, assisting the New Disciples in fending off the attackers. The failure of that attack disheartened the mutants greatly, especially Scipio. From there, the Mutant Hunters began attacking Pittock Mansion. That was too much for Scipio after a year or two. He snapped. One dark night, Scipio awakened Rosa to tell her that they were leaving. Rosa tried to ask why and where their friends were, but Scipio shut her down and insisted they leave. Rosa, trusting Scipio, went along with her partner’s words, and she left Pittock Mansion to venture out into the wasteland. By that point, Scipio had practically become crazed and could not stay in the old pre-War mansion anymore. It was not his home, it never would be, and the super mutants were not his real family. They were not the Unity either. The only person he needed was Rosa. With that, Scipio and Rosa set off further north away from Portland. Off to Seattle Scipio and Rosa spent the next couple of years together making their way through the wasteland of Cascadia. It was a difficult time for both of them, as abandoning the familial bond they had with their former compatriots took its toll on the two, especially Rosa. The two of them had various adventures for the next decade or so, but there was resentment building up between the two. Rosa felt like Scipio was becoming overly protective of her and suspicious of everyone else (ironic coming from a nighkin) while Scipio suspected Rosa of not believing in the Master’s message anymore, even though it seemed as if Scipio himself had given up on his own mutant brethren in Portland. Scipio and Rosa rejoined greater society in 2260 when they were captured by Reginald Morington and taken to Forrest Heights. The slavers used dart guns to bring down the super mutants. They then chained the two up to be later sold at The Block. Being enslaved enraged Scipio and he remained uncooperative the entire time he was in Forrest Heights. That further strained things between him and Rosa as she urged Scipio to calm down. However, he had calmed down some more by the time they had gotten to The Block where the two were sold to Gerald Ax, the owner of a prominent fighting arena in Seattle. Luckily for Scipio and Rosa, they were rescued before being put in the arena by Gerald Ax. The two were rescued in Seattle en route to the fighting arena by a group of super mutants led by the intrepid and enigmatic Ross. After rescuing them, Ross sized up Scipio and Rosa to see if he wanted to let them join his little group of super mutants. Scipio initially was hostile even thanking Ross for his help, but Rosa insisted they be courteous which Scipio caved to. Soon enough, the two were part of Ross’s group of super mutants in Seattle, similar to how it had been in Portland. The super mutants lived in the ruins of the city, mostly avoiding human contact while scratching out a living for themselves. However, Scipio was not satisfied being a lowly subordinate to Ross and also was shocked by the group’s lack of respect for the Unity. So, Scipio wormed his way into the group’s inner circle and befriended Ross. By 2263, Scipio had become Ross’s best friend and lieutenant in all matters. That satisfied Scipio for the moment, though he was ignorant of the fact Rosa was also getting closer to Ross. In the decades following Scipio’s arrival in Seattle, the city became progressively safer and safer as the city-states and caravans rose in power. That put pressure on Ross to reduce conflict with ‘normals’ as people began journeying into the ruins that once only been the domain of mutants. It was initially not much of a problem but increased in volatility as the years dragged on. Scipio and some of the other super mutants took up a habit in the late 2260s of attacking human interlopers or at the very least harassing them. That annoyed Ross as well as Scipio’s habit of preaching the Master’s imminent return, which appealed to some of the more desperate super mutants but alarmed the others. That and the issue of raiding humans drove a wedge between Scipio and Ross that would only widen in the coming years. In 2270, a super mutant came to Seattle fleeing the Oregon Brushfire Wars, a mutant that Scipio recognized: Buttons. Afraid of what Buttons represented, failure, Scipio was the first one of his group to meet with Buttons and ‘talk’ to him. Buttons subsequently joined the group but did not speak of his prior relationship with Scipio or Rosa, at least with anyone besides them. Rosa had no knowledge of this ‘talk’ and simply happily welcomed Buttons into their new community. Things only worsened for the super mutants as time went on. As humans continued to encroach on their territory, Scipio and his subgroup became increasingly violent. The group was able to survive reprisals but could not do that forever. The breaking point really came through with the arrival of the Badlanders in Seattle in 2274. The Badlanders actively hunted super mutants, which enraged both Ross and Scipio. However, instead of wanting to just kill more humans like Scipio, Ross decided the best course of action was finally reaching out to other humans for help. Scipio scoffed at this notion but was surprised to hear that the people of Chinatown were willing to help the super mutants. The situation came to head in 2277 when Scipio confronted Ross about collaborating with the ‘normies’. After Ross refused to back down from his position, Scipio declared that he was leaving and everyone still loyal to the Master should follow him. Only a handful of super mutants followed Scipio into the ruins, and Rosa was not one of them. That broke Scipio’s shriveled little heart, and he was never the same, never as friendly or as upbeat as before. Life in Wet Hell Leaving Rosa and Ross behind, Scipio and his tiny band of outcast super mutants went in the northern neighborhoods of Seattle, Wet Hell. There, they have since lived what can be summed up as a miserable existence. Scipio is now little better than a raider with only memories of a happier past keeping him alive. He keeps together his new group of super mutants similarly to old one, by treating them like a family. However, the kindness he extends to the mutants in his group is exclusionary of humans (and most other mutants). Scipio and his group frequently lead raids into parts of northern Seattle for supplies and weapons, often coming into conflict with humans. Scipio’s most dangerous opponents remain the Badlanders however, with the tribals targeting Scipio’s group more often than Ross’s due to it being more vulnerable. Nevertheless, Scipio’s group has persevered for several years on their own so far and do not intend to reconcile with Ross anytime soon. Personality A ragged veteran of the Master's Army, Scipio has stubbornly held on to his past. This includes his loyalty to the Unity's ideals and his grudge against mainline humanity as a whole. Scipio’s obsession with the past borders on insanity, with Scipio adamantly refusing to believe that the Master killed his family or that the Master is even dead at all, believing him to be simply “hidden” until he reappears to bring justice to the world in some indeterminate time in the future. Scipio managed to keep together his little group of super mutants not through ideology but instead through an almost familial relationship with them. The super mutants, even the ones who know his sanity is ebbing, see Scipio as an almost fatherly figure in their lives who acts in a stern but loving way. Rosa once stood alongside Scipio as a motherly figure to the group but left to join Ross in Seattle. They speak of her no more in Scipio’s presence. There are a couple of unique personality traits Scipio has that endear to him to some, at least through certain aspects. He is quite easily distracted by passing attractions/threats and tends to fly off the handle at people he sees as annoying or stupid. Scipio often attempts to engage enemies such as raiders in conversation only to be inevitably dismayed when they react with violence. This habit has not lessened Scipio’s hostility to humans, even when they do not shoot at him. He also has a habit of doing impressions, with the most common ones being an old man, a ghoul, and a hick. Scipio has been known to consistently fumble over words and mispronounce things, an occurrence often followed by him saying that he "can't speak" or that he "only speaks mutant". He has previously joked that he is recovering from being dipped in FEV, though this is obvious sarcasm. When he attempts to finish a sentence but fails, Scipio sometimes makes choking, coughing, and/or gurgling noises to mask the mishap. Scipio also has an extremely flippant attitude towards killing people, which may have been present even before his transformation into a super mutant. Appearance Scipio fits the profile of the average super mutant from the West Coast. He is a hulking beast that towers over humans while remaining at about eye-level for most super mutants. Nevertheless, even with his monstrous appearance, Scipio’s defining attribute are his bright eyes. They are a healthy shade of hazel and have a certain magnetism to them that cannot really be explained. Equipment Scipio's most distinctive equipment is his sentry bot armor, forged by one of his super mutant friends when he was still part of the Master's Army. The rest of Scipio’s clothing is brahmin leather, with the shell of the sentry bot providing the most protection. The weapons Scipio has used to be pretty advanced by wasteland standards but have fallen in status over the years. This includes his light machine gun and his bumper sword. The weapons keep Scipio and his group safe, but they do not turn heads like they used to. Quotes About By Category:Vault Dwellers Category:Super Mutants Category:Cascadia